Stats
INFODUMP You start with 40 points to distribute between Intelligence, Health, Strength and Will. These points define what all your other stats start at. After level 0, all stats are dependent and do no affect each other. PRIMARY Strength: Your general physical ability. Improved by working out. Will: How hard you're trying. It's all about who wants it more. Intellect: All those little connections over time add up. Not reasoning, but knowledge. Health: The general well-being of your body. SECONDARY Intelligence Quotient (IQ): (Intellect * 10 points) A score designed to assess intelligence. Lift Strength: (strength * Strength / 5 pounds) How much you can lift over your head in one second. Survivable Blood Loss: (Health / 5 Liters) The maximum blood loss you could survive. Speed: ((Will + Strength)/5 Meters) The length of ground you could cover in a second. Max Stamina: (Health + Will) * 10 Used to add to melee attack power and subtracted from if damage is dealt. Once it reaches 0, you're either dead or incapacitated. Bodily Resistance: (Health + Strength) Unconscious resistance to things like poison or radiation Sensitivity: (Intellect + Health) Your perception and how well you observe what's around you and notice things Mental Resistance: (Intellect + Will) How well you defend against attacks on your mind like hypnosis or brain-washing Dexterity: (Intellect + Strength) Quickness, agility and skill. Physical Resistance: (Strength + Will) How well you get out of the way and absorb damage TERTIARY Athleticism:(Strength + Will + Health) Your general skill in moving, throwing, jumping and large motor skills. Climber: (Strength * 3 ) How well you can climb things like buildings or rock walls Swimmer: (Strength * 2 + Will) How well you swim Stealth: (Will * 2 + Intellect) Your ability to not be seen Animal Connection: (Will + Health * 2) Your aptitude towards communicating with animals and avoiding conflict Sense of Direction: (Intellect * 2 + Will) How well you orient yourself Medicine: (Health * 2 + Intellect) Your ability to use what's available to stop or reverse injuries to your buddies Linguistics: (Intellect * 3) How well you know languages. Every 20 points is one language spoken quite fluently Research: (Intellect * 3) How much History and how many facts you know and remember Mathematics: (Intellect * 3) Your ability to crunch numbers Mechanics: (Intellect * 3) How well you can design, reverse engineer or repair a mechanical device Hacking/Robotics: (Intellect * 3) How well you can infiltrate, reverse engineer or repair a robotic or electronic system Explosives: (Intellect * 2 + Will) Your usefulness with explosives Melee Weapons: (Strength * 3) Your skill in fighting with close range weapons Launcher Weapons: (Will * 2 + Intellect) Your skill in combat with long range weapons Hand to Hand Fighting: (Strength + Will * 2) Your skill in fighting with your bare hands Majick Combat: (Will * 3) Your skill in fighting with majick STATUS Poison: Poison Damage/Resistance. Starts at 0. Decreases by 10 every turn until it reaches 0. Base damage is 1 damage for every 1 point at the beginning of each turn. Lessened by Bodily Resistance. Radiation:Radiation Damage/Resistance. Starts at 0. Decreases by 10 every turn until it reaches 0. Base damage is 1 damage for every 1 point at the beginning of each turn. Lessened by Bodily Resistance. Encumbrance: Inability to move due to excessive bodily functions such as sneezing or farting. Starts at 0. Decreases by 10 every turn until it reaches zero. Forfeits one action for every 10 points at the beginning of each turn. Encumbrance under 10 doesn't forfeit an action. Lessened by Dexterity. Temporary Health: Damage/Resistance from small ailments such as colds or flus. Starts at 0. Base damage is 1 damage for every 1 point at the beginning of each turn. Lessened by Bodily Resistance. Visibility: Basically equivalent to percent visible. A is invisible to B if B's Sensitivity + A's Visibility is less than or equal to 100. Starts at 100. Increases by 10 every turn until it reaches 100. Invisible characters can't be the targets of actions.